koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Kakōton Genjō/Gallery
VN Gallery Koihime†Musō tcg_ton11aa.jpg|Kakōton, normal pose in casual outfit Shunran Full-body.png|normal pose in battle outfit with eyepatch chr020203a.jpg|battle-ready pose chr0206a.jpg|attacking pose chr020205a.jpg|defending pose c_kakouton.jpg|''Koihime†Musō'' official SD character card Gi faction.jpg|Kakōton as part of the Gi suite eye.jpg|Kakōton losing (and eating) her left eye in Koihime Musō Shunran fight pose.png|Kakōton is preparing to attack Generals Gi vs Ukitsu army.png|Kakōen, Kakōton and Kyocho fight against white-hooded men's Gi trio.png|The Gi generals in action Karin under hypnosis.png|Kakōen and Kakōen call out to Sōsō Key persons Gi.png|Kakōton, Sōsō and Kakōen lead conversation with Kazuto Shin Koihime†Musō Sdchr0202.jpg|SD Gi generals.png|Kakōton along with Sōsō, Kakōen and Jun'iku lead the army of Gi Gi dinner.png|Kakōton dines with Sōsō and Kakōen Gi free time.png|Kakōton walks around the city together with Kakōen and Kyocho Unhappy tortilla.png|Kakōton accidentally falls and drops her cake Gi attack time.png|Kakōton and Kyocho, along with the other Gi generals, go on the attack Karin public kiss.png|Kakōton is dumbfounded by the fact that Sōsō kissed Kazuto Sisters love time.png|Kakōton and Kakōen are going to kiss Kazuto for the first time Gi lunch.png|Kakōton sits at the table with Kyocho and Kakōen Shunran service.png|Kakōton brings Kazuto cooked her food 0577.jpg|Kakōton and Kakōen as children (exclusive scene from PS2/PSP version) 0558.jpg|as a nekomimi in maid outfit (exclusive scene from PS2/PSP version) Shin Koihime†Musō - Moe''' 'Shōden Shuran angry.png|Shunran tries to apologize to her sister Shuran but she does not get it Shunran power.png|Shunran demonstrates it's true power Gi water party.png|Shunran at a water party along with the rest of the Gi members End 1.png|Shunran with Kii at the end of ''Moe Shōden Sengoku†Koihime Cap6.png|Kakōton's dao (foreground, second from right) summoned by Ashikaga Kazuha Yoshiteru in the animated opening of Sengoku†Koihime: ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~ Shin Koihime†Eiyūtan Unexpected news.png|Shunran with Karon tell Kazuto about the recent incident Aisha and Shia vs Shunran and Shanfu.png|Shunran with Shanfu against Aisha and Shia The story of two sisters.png|Free time Kako sisters Sisters repentance time.png|Shunran keeps wounded Shuran and she repents of her mistakes Shunran moe mod.png|Shunran reveals Kazuto her kind and gentle side, with this ending forever with her inner tsundere Shin Koihime†Musō -Kakumei- Shunran Kakumei.jpg|Kakumei full profile 141_ev00053.png|Full Body 1 120_ev00032.png|Full Body 2 Gi Key people Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Shunran along with Karin, Shuran and Keifa lead the Gi army Gi dinner Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Shunran diner's with Karin and Shuran Gi free time Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Shunran walks around the city together with her younger sister Shuran and Kii Unhappy tortilla Kakumei.png|Shunran accidentally falls and drops her cake Shunran eye lose.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Shunran losing (and eating) her left eye Shunran attack time.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Shunran is preparing to attack Gi generals Kakumei.png|Original with the addition of a new one. Shunran and Kii, along with the other Gi generals, go on the attack Gi lunch Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Shunran sits at the table with Kii and her younger sister Shuran Dispute about dresses.png|A new scene added to Kakumei. Shunran and her cousin Eika argue among themselves which dress is better Karin public kiss Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Shunran is dumbfounded by the fact that Karin kissed Kazuto Shunran service Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Shunran brings Kazuto cooked her food and he eat's it Shunran kiss.png|Original with the addition of a new one. Shunran first kisses with Kazuto Shanfu fly 2.png|A new scene added to Kakumei. Shunran, along with the rest, watches as Shanfu tries to fly up into the sky Anime Gallery 235235sdf.jpg 561651561231.jpg Manga Gallery Patch.jpg|Kakōton in Koihime†Musō manga eyemanga.JPG|Kakōton losing her eye in Koihime†Musō manga shinpatch.JPG|Kakōton in Shin Koihime†Musō manga Category:Character Gallery Category:Gi (魏 Wèi)